Fan:The Grand One
The Grand One is currently the only human that remains on Earth at all in B/C, and is legendary for having created the almighty Gaiamon. The signature armor he wears is a homage to the Pokemon Aggron, with the same coloration being used for Gaiamon's main body. His dialogue is always in English regardless of the region the game is from. The armor is designed to be both extremely heavy and appear very tall, with how he's even able to move around in the armor being a mystery. He is also not even very muscular at all as the armor would suggest, but merely also how the armor is designed to look as it also enhances his strength. His age is also not his real age either, as it is merely another reference to other media instead. His digivice's exterior design is made out of the same material as the armor is, making it very heavy to the point nobody else can even hold it at all. His height while in the armor is about 10 feet tall. His appearance without his armor is rarely seen, but one thing is for sure, his age in reality is different from his age in B/C. Some say it is directly Shiramu-Kuromu himself in the armor, but some are uncertain as to this even if all of his behavior suggests that he is. Perhaps The Grand One is nothing but an in-universe avatar of him in first place, so the only times where it is actually him is whenever he speaks. Most of the time, he can manipulate things through the use of Dragoramon, but sometimes goes a little too far in these actions. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions The Grand One is found on Earth after having become Legend Tamer. When you find him he just challenges you to a battle for no apparent reason whatsoever, using all of the most powerful Digimon in the game against you. The final Digimon he uses is his true partner Digimon Gaiamon, which has all of it's stats at the new caps used in B/C; 99,999 HP and MP, along with 9,999 Attack, Defense, Spirit, Wisdom, and Speed, and at Level 999. For comparison, the Legend Tamer challenge Digimon's stats are only around 50,000 for HP and MP and 4,000 for normal stats. His intro for when he appears is also different each time you see him, usually of him doing something goofy or something. Ultimate Endgame: The Rise of Dragoramon MAJOR SPOILERS The Grand One, prior to the events was busy sulking over past memories of his so decides out of the boredom he has and to want a purpose, begins to create the B/C universe in his own design. The first Digimon he creates is Rainboramon, who immediately proves rebellious as he steals a DNA sample of a powerful lifeform called Terranadrosus from him and flees through several universes, causing indirect damage to the timelines each time he moves to a different one. The Grand One had anticipated he'd do this, and sends Terranadrosus to the Adventure 02 universe three days in advance, while attaching a speaker to Terranadrosus's neck to allow him to communicate through it. Three days pass and Rainboramon arrives in the Adventure 02 timeline, and shoots down a Galacticmon that would end up becoming the same Gaiamon The Grand One uses and has sealed away for special occasions as it would eventually grow too large to keep on a planet. After Dragoramon fixes all the damage involving Terranadramon and leaves. The Grand One was pondering to himself, speaking to Kari's mind personally and asking all sorts of questions. This entire discussion with Kari shows a vastly different behavior from The Grand One's normal attitude, as well as most of his actions in The Rise of Dragoramon being in the behind the scenes talk with certain Characters. Asking if she really loves T.K., she doesn't know how to respond, and The Grand One suggests that if she really does love him she should be happy with him, since she won't find anyone else like him. In addition to this, The Grand One tells his tale of how he's been rejected before..... twice, and left mental scars on himself that lead to his longer nature and why he decided humanity was to be destroyed in his timeline, leaving him as the only human remaining on Earth, though he doesn't reveal this part to Kari. Kari actually feels sorry for him even if he does sound like he'd be a big jerk. Upon hearing those last two words, he said to Kari: "What about Davis anyways? He probably feels the same way I do now. Alone, rejected, nobody special for him. You were like the one that was important to him at the time. With everyone separated there was not much to actually see. I mean, who else was there for him anyways? You and T.K. feel complete seeing each other more frequently, but ever since that accident that wasn't even his fault in the first place... He feels so crushed with all the blame for it seemed to go on him... But he isn't me... he's not some deity of some kind who can just create his own universe to hide all his emotions in... I feel like I've done a bunch of things that messed up my life, and I don't want him to suffer in a similar way. Please... Just talk to him for to show you're not mad at him. He's already starting to become a depressed man like myself anyways." Kari was confused as to what he meant by the last bit. "How would you know how Davis feels anyways?" Was all she could say. The Grand One just stood up from his sitting position, showing his tall stature while in his armor as it fades away to show his unarmed self. "Because he was rejected only once. I was rejected twice and vowed never to love again since it's too late to change anything for me now. I can bring about this very universe's creation and yet I can't seem to figure relationships out. It's so stressing for me that's it's been wrecking my life for the 4 years. I've let myself age 20 years mentally by working on having part of my mind live in this universe I created as a way to test myself. It was a horrible experience beyond anything I could ever imagine. Davis has only experienced a month of what could be an eternity. Luckily for him Veemon's usually helping him out all the time, and he probably is right now. All I can really say is help him out in return, that's all I'm asking... I don't want to have to deal with two depressed souls already..." Was what he said as he woke Kari back up into reality. Next he summoned Davis and Veemon out of reality to see them next. Davis was indeed in a depressed state as he had thought, so depressed he didn't even want to focus on the current situation of being in this odd, cold, winter covered place. The Grand One walks up to to them and takes both of them by surprise. "In case Kari doesn't cheer you up after my little talk with her." The Grand One summoned his Galacticmon to the place and Veemon was immediately digivolved into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Trying to cheer up Davis by a battle seemed like a good idea at first, but Davis still kept acting depressed. When Imperialdramon noticed this he didn't think this was a good idea for Davis since he seemed so focused on Kari at the moment. This point is where The Grand One heads back into his usual loudmouth attitude and begins to insult Davis and mocks him with his usual insults of ignoring his comments, pushing people around literally, or outright single random gibberish just to get people's attention. Davis, snapping out of his depressed mood feeling all angry, orders Imperialdramon to attack Galacticmon. A massive battle goes on, with Imperialdramon being the victor at first until Galacticmon digivolves to Gaiamon. The Grand Trial was beginning for Davis, and Gaiamon turns out to be an imposing force beyond all imagination. Imperialdramon digivolves into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode but it still isn't enough to budge the massive 1,000 foot tall Digimon, until Imperialdramon mode changes as if it were Dragon Mode again but retaining Paladin Mode's colors and sword. A massive shouting match occurs between The Grand One and Davis after the former saw this, and the fight ends with Imperialdramon PDM KOing Gaiamon. Even after all the shouting and stuff, both just start laughing at the end of everything. "See now, was that so hard to just get into a big battle just to cheer ya up?" The Grand One said. "Yeah, but, it still doesn't help me apologize to Kari for what I did...." The Grand One just laughed a bit, remembering his conversation with Kari from a moment ago. Don't worry, I think Kari would understand without you even having to say a word." Morning came by and now T.K. was next up to be talked to, except The Grand One had a more special surprise for T.K.. The Grand One gives T.K. his memories from the incident back so can remember how everyone was back together for once, even Davis as depressed as he was. "I never thought I'd see myself doing this you know, perhaps creating Rainboramon allowed me to have something go on where I felt important for once. He's getting just just deserts for the chaos he caused, and as for me, well, I've got a little present for you." The Grand One warps a box with an engagement ring to T.K., and T.K. is surprised about it. "Go on and tell Kari how much you truly feel for her. Believe me, you're not going to find anyone else like her. I've looked, she's a perfect fit for you." After listening to T.K. propose to Kari and the both of them solving Davis's state of depression by inviting them to the wedding, The Grand One could only think about what future lies ahead for him as well. In the final events of everything, The Grand One decides to be his jolly old self and gives Gaiamon and Terranadrosus human forms to attend the wedding with him, both theirs and also Ken and Yolei's wedding he was there on the sidelines. "Never thought I'd be here to see this myself you know." Was all he could say. This marks the one of only a few occasions The Grand One doesn't wear his signature armor. Back at Ultimoria, the planet of his universe, he works on finishing up the B/C universe after being happy for once to actually work on finishing it, a dream that so far, is still a dream, but one he knows he will fulfill one day.